Sleep Over Truth Or Dare
by potter 4ever
Summary: The title say it all. Ginny and all the girls have a sleep over. So do Ron and all the boys. But what happens when the boys barge it well the girls are playing truth or dare? you'll have to find out (I suck a summarys the story is better then it sounds)
1. The beginging of the game

I don't own any of the character they all belong to J.K Rowling. The only thing I do own is the story line. I wish I did own the character that would be cool but I don't. Also please don't copy me this was my idea and I would like to keep it original.  
  
Sleep Over Truth Or Dare  
  
This story is about a sleep over Ginny has and what happens when truth or dare starts and all the boys want to join in. Some humor some romance a little bit of some other things. Please review because I live on your guys is reviews  
  
Hi everyone Ginny said as she opened the door to greet her friends. This is going to be the best sleep over ever squealed Lavender. So where are we sleeping? asked Parvati looking around. In my room of course Ginny replied leading them towards her room. Wow you rooms awesome Hermione told ginny as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Thanks ginny replied blushing. So whats ron going to be doing this whole time? Lavender asked giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Well Harry Neville Semeus are sleeping over because Ron said it wasn't fair that I could have a sleep over and he couldn't. I think Ron just wanted the guys here so he could have witnesses when the listen into our conversations Hermione said. That could be true Lavender said. But we could do the same to them Parvat said. Then all the girls dissapered into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
10:00 pm Truth dare double dare promise to repeat? Ginny asked Hermione giggling. Dare Hermione replied. Before Ginny could say anything a knock came on the door. A funny little smile came over Ginny face. I dare you to kiss who evers at the door as long as it's not Percy or my parents.  
  
All the girls gasps but Hermione just got up and walked over to the door. Slowly she opened it and her worst fear was confirmed it was a boy. Without cheaking to see who it was she kissed him. All the girls in the room starting giggling when Hermione found out he was kissing back. Finally they pulled away and Hermione gasped when she saw who it was.......  
  
I am sooo mean lol nope i am not going to tell you who it is until next chapter please review this is my first fan fic that is a real story so don't go hard on me. 


	2. Truth or Dare and Harrys under wear?!?!?...

I don't own any of the character they all belong to J.K Rowling. The only thing I do own is the story line. I wish I did own the character that would be cool but I don't. Also please don't copy me this was my idea and I would like to keep it original.  
  
  
  
This story is about a sleep over Ginny has and what happens when truth or dare starts and all the boys want to join in. Some humor some romance a little bit of some other things. Please review because I live on your guy's reviews  
  
Quickly Hermione pulled away when she realized who it was. But the person would let go. "NEVILLE GET OFF ME!" Quickly Neville pulled away and all the girls disappeared into a fit of laughter as Hermione ran to the bathroom. "I guess where not going to be seeing her for a while" Lavender said still laughing. "What was that about?" Harry asked. Well Ginny started to say but Ron cut her off. "I know what they were doing they were playing truth or dare." Then a smirk came over Seamus's face "sorry Neville it doesn't count as your first kiss."  
  
Well Parvati getting annoyed said "are you just going to stand there or are you going to play?" "I guess will play," Ron said as he sat down. "Ok who goes first?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat down beside her. "Well we should wait for Hermione," Ginny said giggling. "Don't worry, Hermione said as she opened the door and walked in, I am already here." " I'll go first," Lavender told everyone. "Fine, Hermione grumbled, but don't ask me for awhile I have had enough dares to last me a life time." " Fine then Harry truth or dare?"  
  
" Truth, Harry said smiling, " It doesn't matter what I tell you half my life is in a history of magic book anyway." " Well then I am going to ask you a question someone asked me at my very first sleep over when I was seven this is the question Harry what color is your underwear?" Lavender asked. As soon as the words came out of her mouth the whole room burst out in laughter. "Why do you need to know that?" Ron asked his face red from laughing so hard. "They are blue" Harry said his face going red. "Ya right,  
  
Seamus said teasingly they are probably pink."  
  
" With little dolls on them" Neville added. The out of the middle of no where Harry pulled down his pants showing his bright blue boxers. "Need any more evidence?" He asked grinning. All the girls started giggling uncontrollably and all the guys were shielding their eyes with their hands. "Harry pull your pants back up!" Ron managed to say. Grinning Harry pulled them up and "asked who's next?" Ginny still giggling said "I will go next. Truth or dare Ron?"  
  
Ok my punctuation marks suck and they are probably not in the right spots but it will have to do. Please review also on you review can you guys give me ideas for truth or dare questions? Please don't kill me for putting the person at the door as Neville because I thought Ron or Harry would be to obvious and Seamus would just be weird so I picked Neville so I could laugh. 


	3. Seamus Britney Spears and belly dancing?...

I don't own any of the character they all belong to J.K Rowling. The only thing I do own is the story line. I wish I did own the character that would be cool but I don't. Also please don't copy me this was my idea and I would like to keep it original.  
  
  
  
This story is about a sleep over Ginny has and what happens when truth or dare starts and all the boys want to join in. Some humor some romance a little bit of some other things. Please review because I live on your guy's reviews  
  
"Ok Ron truth or dare?" Ginny asked. "Truth," Ron replied "But don't ask me anything weird!" Ginny giggled "Why would I do that to my own brother?" "Hurry up already," Seamus said getting annoyed. "Fine then," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Ron who do you like?" "W-w-w-what?" Ron stammered.  
  
"You know what she said," Parvati said obviously amused by the shocked look on Ron's face. "Ron you don't have a choice you have to tell us or I will turn you into a toad," Hermione said giggling. "Hermione why a toad when you could make him a slug?" Lavender said catching on to the giggle.  
  
"Look Ron's sweating!" Neville said laughing. "Oh come on Ron if you don't tell them I will since I do know" Harry said grinning. "F-F-Fine I will tell you!" Ron stammered again. "Ron just tell us!" Ginny said getting really annoyed. But Ron just muttered a whole bunch of jumbled up words.  
  
"HE LIKES HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed out "Sorry Ron you wouldn't say it so I did." Ron just stood there looking stunned. The room was silent in till the door bursting open stopped the silence. Everyone looked to see who it was. "Fred and George have you been listening at the door the whole time?" Ginny asked her face going red with anger.  
  
"Guilty," Fred said laughing. "We just could keep silent after we heard Harry bellowing out Ron's secret," He said laughing really hard. "I am going to kill all three of you!" Ron said his face going red with anger. "Oh come on Ron," Hermione said with no embarrassment in her voice, "We all already knew we just didn't say anything. "You all knew?" Ron said very surprised. Everyone in the room nodded guiltily. "Oh my gosh!" Ron muttered.  
  
The whole room went silent again in till Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione with a funny little smile on his face. "Hermione will you go out with me?" Ron asked blushing. All the girls giggled uncontrollably and all the guys started whispering about what they thought Hermione would say. Hermione stood up and hugged Ron "Of course will," She said a huge smile spreading across her face. Then the whole room stared cheering and clapping. Finally Seamus said "Ok lets get back to the game."  
  
"Fine but who will go next?" Ron asked happily. "I will," Parvati said grinning. "Seamus Truth or dare?" "Dare," Seamus said grinning, "remember I am ready for everything." "Fine then since your half and half you will know what I am talking about," Parvati said biting her lip trying not to laugh. "I dare you to imitate Britney Spears!"  
  
Hermione Harry Lavender and Parvati disappeared into uncontrollable laughter but Seamus just looked shocked. "I can't do that she is so girly," Seamus said blushing. "Who's Britney Spears ?" Ron asked confused. "A muggles pop singer," Hermione said still laughing. "ok let's see it Seamus," Fred said grinning. Slowly Seamus got up "Do I have to do this?" He asked blushing.  
  
"Unless you want to be turned in to a slug yes" Lavender said pulling out her was jokingly. "Fine just put you wand away," Seamus said still beet red from embarrassment. So Seamus got up and started imitating Britney dance moves and singing. "You drive me crazy I just can sleep I am so excited I live to deep!"  
  
The room burst out in laughter as Seamus rolled up his shirt so it looked like a belly shirt and started belly dancing. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ron Harry and Neville yelled out over all the girls whistling cheering and making a big commotion.  
  
Finally Seamus sat down and the laughter died out. "I will go next," George volunteered. "ok as long as we don't have any more belly dancers," Ginny said giggling. "Fine," George said rolling his eyes, "Harry truth or dare?" "Dare as long as I am not Britney spears in my under wear," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Ok I dare you a Ginny to making kissing noises right outside Percy bedroom door," George said grinning. "Oh my gosh where did you think up that one?" Ginny asked shocked. "We wouldn't want two slugs crawling around," Lavender reminded them.  
  
So Harry and Ginny stood up and made there was towards Percy bedroom. Ginny quietly giggled. "Shush we can't let Percy know it's us!" Harry whispered to Ginny. So they started making kissing noises in till the unexpected happened Percy door opened and Percy was standing in the door way!  
  
"RUN!" Harry yelled softly enough that he didn't wake up everyone else. So him and Ginny made a mad dash down the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. "Pretend to sleep all of you!" Ginny urged. "And all you guys in the closet!" Harry yelled quietly to all the boys. All the boys had just got in the closest when the door began to open. Ginny crossed her fingers hoping that Percy would believe they where asleep. "Ginny? Are guys awake?" Percy called into the dark room. The room remained silent. "I must of be imagining things," Percy groaned and leaves the room.  
  
I suck at punctuation so I did my best so if your going to flame about my punctuation I don't care I got marshmallow and hot dogs to be roasted. Also everyone take note this chapter is longer then all the other ones :) 


	4. The very boaring ending

In this chapter things aren't as silly because i am not as hyper lol Oh and i don't own any of the charaters they all belong to J.K Rowling I know you guys are sick of hearing this but it is true and I have to put it here I really don't have a choice.  
  
  
  
"That was really close we have to be more carefull now that we almost got cought!" Ginny said as she started letting the boys out of the cloest. "I want to dare somone next because I know just what it's going to be," Seamus said grinning. "Ok but hurry up we don't have all day wait i mean night wait no I do mean day!" Ginny said looking at the clock. "Ok Harry kiss Ginny!" Seamus said grinning as if he thought up the best idea ever. All the girls in the room started giggling as Harry blushed deep red. "He can't kiss her!" Ron almost yelled "that my little...." But Ron got cut off as Harry satarted wrapping his arms around Ginny waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. 10 Minutes later Harry and Ginny slowly pulled apart. "Can't you guys keep going for a caouple minutes?" Hermione asked "I am almost done teaching them every thing to know about how to write a good report!" Harry blushed but Ginny just giglged. "Lets just continue the game," Ron said still shocked about what happened. "Can't go on my best friend and my little sister," Ron started moaning then jumoed up and left the room.  
  
"I guess we should follow him," Neville said thoughfully. So all the boys got up and left but of course Harry kissed Ginny no the cheek before he left. So all the girls fell asleep dreaming about all the werid and some wonderfull things that had happened that night.  
  
  
  
I know what a boaring ending but you know what I don't really care. I though of a new story I am going to write but it's not going to be extreamly silly and werid like this one lol. So thank you to everyone who gave me good reviews and I hope you keep reading some more of my storys. 


End file.
